The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance apparatus for acquiring data in k-space.
In recent years, dynamic MR imaging for acquiring images in several temporal phases using a contrast medium has become more common. Since in the dynamic contrast-enhanced MR imaging, it is important to observe a temporal change of the concentration of the contrast medium in a region to be imaged, imaging with high temporal resolution is required. Known techniques of the dynamic imaging for responding to such needs include a keyhole imaging technique in which only data in a low-frequency region around the center of k-space are updated, and a technique called DISCO in which a high-frequency region is divided into N subregions, and data in the subregions and data in a low-frequency region are alternately acquired.